dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 39
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Green Dragon Tong * Hatchet Man Other Characters: * Henry Crandall ** Crandall's chauffeur * John Cobb * Locations: * ** ** ** Pier 3 | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Chauffeur Spy" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wilbur Lawson (inventor) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ken Ernst | Inker3_1 = Ken Ernst | StoryTitle3 = Red Logan: "Cobra on the Loose" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ivan * Cecile Beming * Arthur Brand Antagonists: * Uncle Beming Other Characters: * Sighi | StoryTitle4 = The Crimson Avenger: "Switch the Switch" | Synopsis4 = Agents of an unidentified hostile nation manage to put some remote-controlled mines into New York Harbor, and succeed in destroying at least one U.S.Navy ship, before the Crimson Avenger gets into their control center and shuts them down. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Spies Other Characters: * Mac Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office Items: * Leftover WWI Naval Mines Vehicles: * Navy ship | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders, Ace Investigator: "The Case of the Siva Statue" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Danny Antagonists: * Traetan Other Characters: * Daphne Reid * Devlin * Bush * Mr. Reid Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = Steve Malone: "Morton Hijacking & Co." | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters * Happy Antagonists: * Morton Hijacking & Co. | StoryTitle7 = Cliff Crosby: "Larson's Boy Gets Kidnapped" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Larson Antagonists: * Ted Andrews (mobster) Other Characters: * Al Larson (politician) Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "The French Impersonation" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * French Apache Gang Locations: * * | Editor1_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer1_1 = Bill Finger | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer4_1 = Jack Lehti | Writer5_1 = | Writer6_1 = | Writer7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler1_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Penciler4_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler6_1 = Don Lynch | Penciler7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler8_1 = Dennis Neville | Inker1_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Inker4_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker6_1 = Don Lynch | Inker7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker8_1 = Dennis Neville | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Bart Regan, Spy gets head-konked unconscious with a pistol, and later gets hit on the head several more times, also with a pistol. * Batman: "The Horde of the Green Dragon" is reprinted in ''Batman Archives'', Volume 1 and . | Trivia = * Bart Regan smokes cigarettes. | Recommended = | Links = * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}